As the various chemical and petrochemical facilities work to produce useful industrial gases, they inevitably also produce off gases or waste gas streams. Often these waste gas streams consist of components that can be valorized under the proper conditions. It is the intent of the instant application to maximize the value of such waste gas streams, particularly those containing carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen.